Toy figures have long been popular among children and even adults. Toy figures are often poseable and based upon popular characters, such as animated characters and superheroes. The market for toy figures based on popular characters can be significant.
While it is desirable for toy figures to closely resemble the appearance and movements of the characters upon which they are based, the ability to translate these features into a toy figure can be challenging and difficult. This is particularly true for animated characters and superheroes as they are typically characterized as having non-human features or movements.